Horace Mantis Academy
by MadameEponinePontmercy
Summary: This just a random story I came up with while I was supposed to be studying for finals last year. I don't own any of the characters except Jay and Shelbylynn. This is not beta edited. Any errors are my own. Review if you want.


Chapter 1 As I wake up on Monday I remember that I'm starting a new school today. "GREAT!" I say as I sluggishly get out of bed. My stereo is blaring A Little Bit Longer, my dad is not so happy. I finished getting ready and my dad is driving me to my first day of Horace Mantis Academy, did I mention it's the middle of the last semester? "Dad, do I really have to start a new school again. This is the third school I've been to in the last year and a half!" I complain. "I know, I know I promise no more moving until you graduate." He said. We arrived at school and he tells me to have fun. I say, "Yeah, yeah whatever." As I'm walking I see three guys in ridiculous costumes sitting behind a bush. I walk over to ask what the heck they were doing. As I walk a little further I notice a bunch of girls looking everywhere for something or is it someone? I reach the guys and one pulls me over the bush and covers my mouth. I was just about to bite the boy but then he spoke. "What the heck do you think you're doing? Trying to show those fans our hiding spot?" "Sorry, I'm new here I didn't know that you where hiding from them. Hey, do I know you from somewhere? Your voice sounds familiar." "I've never seen you before," said the one in the Billy Ray Cyrus mullet and mustache. "So, you said you're new here right?" "Yeah, I'm Shelbylynn, and you guys are?" "I'm Kevin; these are my brothers Nick and Joe." "Wait, Kevin, Joe, and Nick, as in the Jonas Brothers?" "Yes." "WOW, why are guys hiding here in a bush with ridiculous costumes on?" "Did you not see the mob of fans looking for us?" BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING. "Crap that's the school bell!" I said. "It should be safe to go in now," said Nick. We walk into the school and get to our lockers. "What's your first class?" asked Joe. "Chemistry in room 446 with Mr. Spore." "Hey, I have that to," said Nick. "How old are you Shelbylynn?" asked Joe. "Thirteen, why" "Your in junior classes and you're thirteen?" questioned Joe. "I've always been smart, that's why I came to Horace Mantis Academy instead of the public school," I stated. BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING. "That would be the late bell," Kevin pointed out. "I don't want to get you guys in trouble. You better get to your own classes I'll be fine." I assured them. "It's fine, we'll tell our teachers we were showing a new student to her class," retorted Joe. "Okay, if you're sure you won't get in trouble." "Let's go Shelbylynn," Nick laughed. Once we reached our class, "Jonas your late!" shouted Mr. Sport. "Sorry, I was showing our new student around the school," Nick stated. "Hi I'm Shelbylynn; I just transferred here from North Eastumberland High." I said holding my hand out. "I'm Mr. Sport," Mr. Sport said shaking my hand. "Now take your seat Jonas," Mr. Sport spat. "Yes sir," Nick said as he hastily took his seat. "Where should I sit Mr. Sport?" I ask while I try to repress a laugh. "Next to Mr. Jonas, since it's the only seat left open," Spore sadly said. I smiled as I took my seat. After class Nick showed me to the choir room. Just as I stepped into the room Mr. Hank, the choir teacher, was doing cartwheels. I could tell I would like him. "Hank! Stop doing cartwheels we have a new student," Nick informed him from across the room. Mr. Hank cart wheeled his way over to us. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Hank, I'm Shelbylynn," I told him while shaking hands. "Welcome to choir, I see you've met our star singer, Nick, have you met his brothers yet?" He inquired. "Ye-," I tried to answer but he cut me off. "Joe, Kevin get over here!" Hank shouted. "What Hank, we were in the middle of a warm up session!" Whined Joe and Kevin. "I wanted you to meet our new student, Shelbylynn," Hank stated. "Hey Joe. Hey Kev," I say as I hug them both, "What you been you to?" "Well, we were in the middle of a warm up session, but Hank here had to interrupt!" Joe emphasized. "Sorry Kevin and you to Joe, I didn't know if you met Shelbylynn or not," Hank apologized. "If you would have let me speak I could have told you that," I said. "Sorry," Hank apologized again. "It's ok Mr. Hank," I said nonchalantly. Now Mr. Hank turned to the class. "Ok, I would like to introduce all of you to Shelbylynn," Hank announced. "Hello," everyone in class sang, which was all boys. "Hello," I sang back. "WOW, your a really great singer!" was all Hank said. "Thanks, this is my third year in high school choir." "Really? You don't look like a junior." "I'm only thirteen that should explain a lot." "That does." "Well, where do I sit?" I said questioningly. "Anywhere since you're the only woman in the choir," Hank smiled slightly. "Cool," that was it. I sat next to Nick. He smiled at me cause he thought I had a beautiful voice. Half way through class Nick was thinking, "_Wow, she's really good. We've been working on these songs for a month and she got it just like that. She's really pretty_." BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING. "Nick, NICK!" I scream. "WHOA!" Nick yelled as he fell out of his chair. "Nick it's time for American History," I stated plainly. "Oh yeah lets go." "You ok Nick?" "Yeah Shelbs, I'm fine." "'Shelbs'? No one's called me Shelbs since I was like three." "Is it ok if I call you Shelbs?" "Yeah, but we better get to History." "Sure." When we reach History. "Mr. Harsh, this is Shelbylynn, she just moved here from Malibu, California." "I thought this was supposed to be an all boy's class?" Harsh said. "It's apparently not anymore, sir." Nick added. "Go find a seat then." "Ok sir." I said. I look at the seats that are open. All that's left is a seat next to a nerdy boy with a cold and Nick. I, of course, chose Nick. "Hi, is this seat taken?" "No Shelbs, you can sit there." A little bit of time later. "Nick, can I see your notes from the rest of the chapter?" "Sure, from here on Shelbs." "Thanks Nicky." "'Nicky'?" "Sorry it slipped." "No, it's fine. The only other people who call me 'Nicky' are my bros when they're making fun of me." "Ok, so I can call you Nicky and you can call me Shelbs, kk?" "Sure." BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING. "Time for…" "Lunch. Shall we go Shelbs?" "Yes, please. I'm starving." "Good, the food here is amazing." "Anything is better than the food at my old schools." "Schools? How many schools have you been to?" "Well, this is my third in the past year and a half, but I've been to seven schools altogether." "WOW!" "On a lighter note whats for lunch?" "Fillet Minoan." "Yeah way better." "If this is better than the food at your old schools, then what kind of food did you have?" "Everything was either frozen or it came from a can." "EW, that's gross." "Try having to eat that since kindergarten." "That's worse." "I know, and again on a happier note where are we eating?" "With my bros." "And that would be were?" "Look up." So I did and I saw Joe and Kevin waving at us. "Wow, you guys have your own balcony for eating?" "Yeah, it's so we don't get trampled by fans." "Wow that's awesome. May I join you and your brothers?" "We'd be honored." Nick said while bowing dramatically. "It's more like I'd be honored." We go through the line and now we're walking to the balcony. "This looks so good." "They must've heard." "Heard what?" "That the new girl has a good taste in food." Then he though,"_And she's really hot._" "Nicky, wow, I'm touched." We reach the balcony. "Hey, Nicky, were you been?" Questioned Kevin and Joe. "No where, except with Shelbs getting lunch," Nick retorted. "Shelbs? Who's Shelbs?" Joe questioned. "That would be me," I said. "I thought your name was Shelbylynn?" Joe asked. "It's Shelbylynn but it's a nickname like DJ Danger or K2," I said. "Oh," was all Joe said. "Hey Kev what's up?" I asked. "Oh not much, you?" "It's my first day and all the teachers hate me because all my classes are with Nick and they put him in all boys' classes like you two." "Wow, how do you know the teachers hate you?" Joe asked. "It's the looks they give me and Nick, it's a girl thing. We just know." "Wow, Shelbylynn that sucks." "I know right!" I say annoyed. "They shouldn't be so prejudice just because you're a girl," Kevin exclaimed. "Again I say 'I know right!'" I shout. "Well lets eat, we can talk bout anything but that," Nick suggested. "OK Nicky," I say. "How has your day gone so far Kevin, Joe?" Nick asked. "Good I guess, you guys?" asked Joe and Kevin at the same time. "Nothing exiting," I say, "school is school." BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING. "That's the bell we better go," Kevin said as he and Joe walked away. "Band," Nicky said politely, "You'll love Mr. Hart." "Wait, Hart as in Bob Hart?" "Yeah, why you ask?" "You'll see, where's the band room?" "Down the hall, the very last door," Nicky said unsure. "Come on Nicky!" I yell as I run down the hall. "Shelbs, wait up!" "Sorry can't." "Why not?" "You'll see." Once we reach the band room, by the way Nick caught up with me, I ran to Hart's office. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. "Come in," Mr. Hart said. I walk in and his back is facing me. "Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite band director," I said this with an accent. "What?" he asked. "Wow, Hart, do the trumpets kick brass? Are the flutes and clarinets cheap trills? Do the saxophones have sax appeal? And does everyone watch the stick?" "Wait, Cheap Trills, Sax appeal, Kick Brass, Watch the Stick? Only people from Sparta would know all of those." As he turns around, "Did you miss me Mr. Hart?" He finally see's me and says, "Shelby? What are you doing here at Horace Mantis Academy?" "My dad got transferred again." "Wow, that's what the third school in the past year and a half?" "Yep, but the good thing is I'm here until I graduate. They promised no more transferring my dad until I'm out of high school," I say. "And I see you still play clarinet." "Yep, but now I also play guitar, drums, and piano," I state matter-of-factly. "That's really cool Shelby," He said kindly. "Thanks. Now the problem is which do I play during rehearsals?" "I'd say play piano. Our pianist just quit playing so she could have two study halls." "That stinks, but now you've got me." "Exactly." "Ok let's get going," Nick said. "Ok, let's go," I said. "Everyone this is Shelbylynn, she just moved here from Malibu. Since we don't have a pianist, Shelbylynn is going to play the piano." Mr. Hart said to the class. Then I asked, "Hey Hart, where's the music?" "In the filing cabinet in my office." "Kay." Just after I went in to the office two girls run in. They say, "Sorry Mr. Hart we had to stay after in Food Class." "It's OK; I was talking to a 'new' student. Emma she play's the piano, so can you help her set up next to the bells?" "Sure Mr. Hart." "Oh and Kaylee, can you help Emma with the 'new' student?" "Of course I can." Kaylee stated. Once they walk into the office all they see is the back of my head. They both say at the same time, "Welcome to HMA. Not to be rude, but what's your name?" I reply, "What? You don't remember your BFF?" "What? BFF? We don't even know you," Kaylee said suspiciously. "Actually, yes you do Kaylee Kathleen Weston and Emily Natalie Swappson. Spelled with two P's. A.K.A Bookworm and My Little Mormon Friend." I turn around slowly. "Wait Shelbylynn? What are you doing here? We thought you were in Cali?" Emma was shocked beyond belief. "My dad got transferred again. But, I'm here until I graduate." They ran up to me and give me a hug. "Wow, I can't believe you're here at HMA." Emma squealed. "Neither of you would." "What do you mean," Kaylee asked. "I have all of my classes with Nicky, and he's in all guy classes. The only class I have with you is Band." I sadly say. "Nicky? Wait Nick as in Nick Jonas, the guy you've had a huge crush on since like 2005?" Kaylee asked. "Maybe. This all started because I almost bit him this morning." I stated point blank. "YOU ALMOST BIT HIM? YOU DON'T BITE A ROCKSTAR!" Emma yelled. "They were wearing costumes I didn't know it was them." "Wait, them?" "Yeah them. As in Joe, Kevin, and Nick." I nonchalantly state. "You've met all of them? Jealous!" Emma said pouting. Then I say, "Well be better get to class before Hart comes in to see what we're doing." As if on cue he walks in. "What's taking so long girls?" He asked. "Sorry we were catching up," Kaylee shyly mentioned. "It's okay, but we do need to play so come on," Mr. Hartung walked away to attend to the class. "Let's go," I grab my music and go to the piano, Emma and Kaylee follow. "_Wow, I've played these before. We were working on these pieces back in Malibu."_ I think to myself. "Shelbylynn you ready?" Mr. Hart asked. "Sure Mr. Hart," I say mischievously. We play and everyone's amazed that I could play the piano so well on these pieces. As we were playing one of our pieces, Emma hit herself with a mallet. No one was to scared for her. Everyone basically thought "_Typical Emma."_ I laughed so hard during that class. The piece finished and I said, "Em are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine for now. How did you learn to play so well on the piano?" Emma asked. "Privite tutoring from John Clare." "Really?" "Yep and I also play guitar and drums now too." "Wow!" "I know right?" "Let's go talk to Kaylee." We walk over and Kaylee said, "How did you get so good?" I reply, "Privite tutoring from John Clare." "Who?" Kaylee inquired. "He's a famous pianist." I state. "He's really good," Emma interrupts. "Wow" was all Kaylee said. "What do you guys have next?" Nick asked. He came over but no one noticed. "French, you?" "Me too in room 437." Hiccup. "Boo, we have it in 438." "Thank you Emma, the boo trick still works." "Boo trick, what boo trick?" Kaylee asked. "Someone has the hiccups and Emma says boo, they go away." I say. "Oh yeah, I remember now." Kaylee said. "Wow, you still remember that, Shelbylynn?" Emma asked. "Yeah," was all I said. "Let's go I want to meet the French teacher." I state as we walk down the halls with Nick. Nicky and I go to our French class and so do Kaylee and Em. "Bonjour, Madame," Kaylee, Emma, and Nicky say to there French teachers. "Madame this is our new student, Shelbylynn." Nick says to our teacher. "Bonjour," said Madame. "Bonjour. Como vas tu?" I ask. "Tre Bien." Madame said, "Have you taken French before?" "I've taken two and a half years of French." A little while later. "Class it's time for The Class French Bowl." Madame said. I raise my hand and ask Madame, "What is the Class French Bowl?" I asked. "It's when we have the two French classes answer questions about France and French culture," she said. "Oh cool!" I say. After class, "That was amazing!" Nick said as we walked out of the French room, "No one in either class could answer that many question correctly!" "Thanks, Nicky," I say, "Where do we go now?" "Phys. Ed." "Really?" "It's not that bad. Plus there's a surprise for you." "What!" "Em, Kaylee, Joe, and Kevin are in this class." "Really? That's awesome." "Yeah." "This is soo cool. Kaylee, Emma!" "Shelby!" They both shout. "What are we doing right now in this class?" I asked Emma "Since we're in Utah we can hike in the mountains or stay in here and play dodgeball." Em responded "Cool" I say. "Are you hiking or staying here?" Kaylee and Nick asked. "Hiking." While we're hiking Emma starts naming stuff off. Em said, "I know this rock, that tree, Where's Carl? Carl died? I'm sad." After we get back from hiking. I say, "Where do we go now?" "Now we go to our dorm rooms," Nicky said. "Dorms, we live in dorms!" "Yeah, didn't you know?" Nicky asked. "Apparently not!" I shout, "I don't want to live in a dorm!" "Why don't you want to live in a dorm?" "The last school I went to, I had to live in a dorm. The girls I had to share a room with thought it was funny to put live spiders and snakes in my bed." "I'm so sorry about that. Well, what dorm number do you have?" "916, you?" "Wait 916? That can't be." "What's wrong?" "That's mine and my brother's dorm." "WHAT! That can't be right. Let's go to the dorm advisory," I say. "Good idea, this has to be a mistake," he answered back. So we both walked to the dorm advisory. While we were walking Nick grabbed my hand. I blushed scarlet red. Once we get to the dorm advisory, "Hi, my name is Shelbylynn Steinwand. You put me in dorm," I look at paper, "916. That's the Jonas Dorm and from what Nick said it's three students per room." "That's right, so what's the problem?" "There are three Jonas', plus a girl sharing a room with three boys is not a good idea." "Okay, if it's such a big deal I'll see if there is any dorms with only one or two people in it." She looks down. Just then Nick said, "The dorm next to mine only has two girls in it. She can live there." "What is the dorm number?" she asked. "915," he answered. "Aww, it is open. You will live thereeee…," she said trying to remember my name. Nicky says, "Her name is Shelbylynn." "Yes, Shelbylynn. Here's your key, if you have any trouble ask Nick to help. Okay?" She asked. "Yep, come on Nick let's get out of here." I say. We walk across the school to the dorm rooms. Nick pointed to my room and said, "This is your dorm." I retort, "What if the girls don't like me?" "Trust me they love you," then he says under his breath "I know I do." "What did you say Nicky?" "Nothing," he said quickly. "Okay 'cause I thought you said 'I know I do'." "I did," he said shyly. "Really? Because I love you too." With that he kissed me, my new roommates came out at that time to see what was going on. They say, "SHELBY? NICK?" I break the kiss, 1) to breathe and 2) 'cause I knew those voices. "Em? Kaylee? You're my roommates? Sweet." "Shelby, I gotta go, talk to you later," with that he took my hand and kissed it. I was still blushing. We walk into our room and we start talking. Em starts talking a mile a minute. "Shelby how was it? Is he a good or bad kisser? Was it a surprise or did you know it was going to happen?" I respond, "Amazing, excellent, big surprise." "Wow!" was all they could say for 10 minutes afterward. "Kay, Em stop saying 'wow' okay? It was just a friendly kiss between friends." "That didn't look like a friendly kiss between friends, that looked more like an 'I am really, deeply, madly in love with you' kiss." Kaylee announced. "I agree with Kaylee, that didn't look like a friend to friend kiss." Emma said. "It was though!" Then I thought, "_Other than we both are in love with each other."_ "Shelby! SHELBY!" They shout. "WHAT" I shout back. "You where spacing off." "Sorry, I was thinking about Nick." I reply. "Why aren't we surprised?" They both say. "I don't know? Because I've liked him since 2005?" "That's it!" Emma says sarcastically. "I'm sorry that I found someone who likes me for me on my first day here, okay?" I shout at her. Emma gets a hurt look on her face. "I'm sorry Em I didn't mean it like that. I'm truly sorry. But here's something that might cheer you up. Guess who went to my last school." "Who?" She said still quite hurt. "Jay," I reply. She was much happier with this news. "Really?" Kaylee said. "Yeah, we had a few of the same classes." "That's so cool." Emma shouted. "Here's the even better news." I say. "What could be better?" Emma announced. "He starts here tomorrow!" Silence was all there was for 10 minutes afterward. "What do you mean he starts here tomorrow?" Emma asked. "As I was flying here he sent me a text telling me he was starting here the day after me." I confessed. "Why didn't you tell me?" Emma asked me. "One, I didn't know you went here and two, I didn't check my texts 'til I was in the dorm advisory." "Okay, I guess it was just a shock." "Are we okay now?" I asked Emma. "Yeah we're cool." She replied hugging me. With that said we started to unpack. Emma opened her suitcase and I hear a scream. "Em what's wrong?" Kay and I both ask. "Prairie dog!" She shouts. "What about prairie dogs Em?" I shout. "There's a prairie dog in our dorm!" "Where is this prairie dog at?" Kaylee asked. "It's under that blue blanket." Emma responded. I walk over look under the blanket and I start laughing. "What's so funny Shelby," Kaylee asks. "Come look at the scary prairie dog." She walks over and starts laughing to. I grab the stuffed prairie dog and chuck it at Em. As it hurls toward her, she starts screaming. Then she realizes, just as it hit her, that it's a stuffed animal. "Who put this in my suitcase?" Emily questioned. "It was not me!" Kaylee and I both said. I walk back to Emma and notice a note in Emma's suitcase. "Hey Emma there's a note in your suitcase," I say. "What does it say?" Emily questioned. "It says, 'Emma you've been PRAIRIE DOGGED! Have Fun, Clayton and Connor'" "Those little weasels!" "Prairie dogs" Kaylee stated. "What?" Emma and I question. "Prairie dogs, since we're talking about prairie dogs, not weasels." "Whatever, I'm getting rid of this thing!" Emily announced. Now that that was said Emma walked to the door. "Em you better not be doing what I think you're doing!" I scream. "If you think I'm throwing this at someone then yes I'm doing what you think I'm doing." Emily retorted. She opened the door and chucked It at the closest person. That person turned around and said, "Who just chucked this at my head." To our surprise it was Joe Jonas. "Sorry Joe, Em was freaking out and chucked that." I shout. "Shelby?" Joe asked. "Yes Joe?" I asked to. "What happened?" "My friend Emma freaked out and kinda chucked it. She hates prairie dogs." "Oh, okay." Joe stated. After Joe and Em talked for awhile she asked, "Are we cool?" "Yeah we're cool." With this said there was a hug and then Emma was back in the dorm. When she got back to her bed she realized Kay and I were asleep. She wished us good night and went to bed. 


End file.
